


31/01/2019: Sleepovers

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [31]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Rei and Nagisa have a sleepover. They don't roll out a spare futon.





	31/01/2019: Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Have some vaguely smutty Reigisa to ring out January!

Nagisa is nearly vibrating with excitement as he takes his clothes off and steps into the bath. He and Rei are having a sleepover! That isn’t the unusual thing, they’ve been having sleepovers since first year, but this one is different, because – and Nagisa grins to himself – Rei hasn’t set out the extra futon. Nagisa doesn’t know if that means they’re going to, you know, take their relationship up a notch (they’ve already done that anyway, in the locker rooms after Rei qualified for nationals, with Rei complaining all the way about being caught by someone until he’d got really, _really_ into it) but he knows now that at least that Rei is willing to share a bed with him for an entire night.

“Nagisa,” Rei calls from the other side of the door, “if you forgot your toothbrush again, I uh…” his voice gets a little self-conscious, “I put one out on the bench for you.”

Turning his head, Nagisa does indeed see a freshly unwrapped toothbrush sitting next to the sink, bright purple with little white stripes down the sides. Nagisa, who did indeed forget his toothbrush, notes immediately that it matches Rei’s toothbrush, Rei’s being white with purple stripes. He smiles at the gesture. “Thank you, Rei!” he says, splashing the water happily. A thought occurs to him. “Hey, do you want to join me?”

“I just had a bath,” Rei says flatly.

Nagisa’s grin widens slightly. “I know,” he replies. “Wanna join me anyway? You don’t have to get in if you don’t want to…”

The bathroom door creaks open and Rei steps inside the bathroom. He was clearly in the middle of getting ready for bed, his towel around his neck and only wearing clean briefs and the ‘hope your day was fly’ butterfly shirt Nagisa had given Rei for his birthday. It had only come in an extra-large, so Rei often wears it to bed, drowning in all the extra fabric. He doesn’t even have his glasses on, his naked face soft under damp strands of indigo hair. “Move over then,” Rei says, as if sharing a bath with his boyfriend is more a chore than a fun way to spend an hour or two. Nagisa is then treated to the wonderful sight of Rei taking his shirt off and very neatly sliding his briefs off. He isn’t even trying to be sexy, he just is, because it’s Rei. Nagisa’s life is so unfair. “Seriously, I’m not sitting on your lap.”

“Aww,” Nagisa pouts, but he does as instructed, spreading his legs and scooting back until his back hits the edge of the bath.

Rei steps in and sits at the other end, resting his legs alongside Nagisa’s with a grin, his toes poking Nagisa’s stomach under all the bubbles. “Nagisa, did you use my entire bottle of bubble bath?” Rei asks with a little laugh, running his hands over the foamy surface of the water. The whole bathroom smells like roses. Nagisa just shrugs, leaning forwards to steal a kiss from Rei. “What are you-” Rei cuts off when bubbly hands touch his face. “Did you just give me a bubble beard?” he asks in exasperation.

“Yup,” Nagisa says, giggling, and Rei can’t keep up his faux-annoyance, breaking out into a laugh as well.

“You know this isn’t remotely beautiful,” he tells Nagisa, reaching behind him for a wash cloth. “Now turn around, I’ll wash your back while you deal with your hair.”

Their bath turns out to be decidedly more G-rated than Nagisa had been planning when he first asked Rei to get in, but it’s just as fun even if they don’t do anything naughty. Rei doesn’t even let Nagisa do more than kiss him – “You’ll splash water everywhere, and then we’ll slip over when we get out,” – but then they end up having a splash fight, so they point is moot. Once they get out of the bath, towels wrapped around their waists as they brush their teeth side by side and Rei blushing up a storm at such a simple domestic act, they go back into Rei’s bedroom. They’re both glad his parents are out for the weekend so that the two of them don’t have to pretend like they aren’t two eighteen years old boys who just splashed around in the bathtub like children.

They also don’t have to pretend like they aren’t dating, which is really nice and means that Nagisa can pinch Rei’s ass playfully right in the middle of the hallway before sprinting past his boyfriend and diving straight onto the bed.

“Don’t get my sheets wet, you heathen,” Rei says imperiously, tugging at Nagisa’s ankle and pouting at him. “Put some clothes on.”

“Do you really want me to do that?” Nagisa asks, and suddenly the air in the room is a whole lot thicker, Nagisa studying Rei’s face carefully as Rei’s already pink cheeks get a little more vibrant, his lips parted slightly and his eyes glassy.

Rei swallows audibly, hands tightening on the edge of his towel slightly. “No,” he says after a beat so long Nagisa almost rescinds the statement, worried that Rei maybe doesn’t want to have sex again right that moment. “No, I don’t want you to put some clothes on.” And Rei drops his own towel, putting one knee on the mattress and crawling up to lay beside Nagisa.

If Rei stripping in the bathroom was hot, this is the sexiest thing Nagisa has ever seen, and he is so eagre to get his own towel out of the way he nearly tips himself right off the other side of the bed. Towel flung to the floor – Rei will probably complain about it later, but right now, Nagisa doesn’t care – Nagisa surges forwards, taking Rei’s face in his hands and pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss onto Rei’s willing lips, their bodies tipping in until they are rutting against each other, skin warm and damp. Rei clasps at the back of Nagisa’s neck like he’s drowning and Nagisa will keep him afloat, and Nagisa drags his hands down Rei’s sides, nails scraping lightly and making Rei shiver.

They don’t quite go all the way – they’ve been awake for almost two days alternating between playing video games and filling out college applications because their last year of high school is about to end – and doing any sort of prepping takes way too much energy. But, Nagisa is horny and creative, and Rei has really nice thighs, even suggesting it does make Rei splutter inelegantly for a second before he nods almost frantically, diving back into their fevered kissing and letting Nagisa manoeuvre various appendages however he wants.

“Now we need another bath,” Nagisa pants out a little while later, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling in a daze. They have certainly made a mess everywhere, including on the sheets and all over Nagisa’s stomach. “Can we have another bath?”

Rei lets out a noise that sound suspiciously close to a satisfied purr as he stretches his arms over his head before tucking his head down beside Nagisa’s on the pillow. “No,” he says, about ready to fall asleep right there. Then he moves his legs and his thighs stick together uncomfortably. “Okay, maybe a shower. Separately. And _you_ have to change the sheets.”

They shower together. Rei spends most of it on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
